


Sad Cain

by fallincalendar



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: This might get cracky, Very short. Cain. mentions other characters., and drabble.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallincalendar/pseuds/fallincalendar
Summary: Very short lol. Was gonna say drabble but the Google definition says I'm over the word count. My first post/writing of this fandom and first "writing" in way more than 10 years. Just wanted to try. Please be gentle ahhhhh!!!!!  Also I was just erm freestyling or train of thought writing.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine. They belong to Hamlet Machine. And many thanks to her and her wonderful comic and for all the awesome fics I have read on A03 inspired by her characters.

Cain dropped his unfinished cigarette. He didn't bother to grind it out with his boot. He kept walking. The swagger now gone from his stride. His mind was on other things. Or maybe he was just floating...lost in space...but on the ground. The dirt path was scattered with glass. It crunched beneath his feet and the wind blew freezing gusts across his face. He did not care...or did not register it. He had been shut down for months...well, more than he ever was. Still, this internal (external?) numbness was different. And not entirely unwelcome...or unpleasant. Fuck. Fuck those OLD feelings. If they were old at all. But admitting it to himself would only make him break. No time or place for tears here. Only...that lost feeling...THAT he could take. He had been lost before. So it was familiar and this he could tolerate...he could live. So....Fuck! He starts to tear up, maybe it's just the biting wind...maybe it's loss. He doesn't want to think about the loss...but it comes. Will he ever see Abel again...or Deimos... The real tears threaten...he bites down hard on his tongue. Fuck...fuck... Some tears fall down his cheeks and so what. Now it's raining and the tears could be from the that. He curls in on himself and tries to shut it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screw it. let me see what happens if i free-flow some more...if i don't i never will. maybe i will post those deleted parts in drabble. or make this "chapter" longer, who knows.

Cain came upon a door. Hard metal and cold. He didn't have to knock. And there were no secret rap-a-taps or passwords. No reason for it. Everyone needed a warmer place and free entry so no judgement here. He almost fell through when it opened. Relief. And... bitterness...a bit of regret & self-disgust flashed through him....only for a flash. He _needed this_. So he thought. And yet he did. Where else could you find the silent camaraderie and almost-warmth in this forsaken place.  
Cain slumped to a seat at the far side of the bar. Ordered some acid-on-the-rocks...with extra acid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i need to label these as something... unconnected....why does it say it say chapters "one of three or whatever if you deleted chapters😂" anyway. unfortunately this little piece had more to it and my stupid writing application betrayed me. it was only a bit more but i am still salty. sorry for my horrible grammar or syntax rn. blllrrgghhh

When the acid rain storms started, anyone caught outside (anyone who---and that was many---could not afford the proper protective gear) was out of luck.

'got to feeling cooped up inside  
nothing but shitty reception or old digital videos they'd all seen for the umpteenth time. (earth tv transmission only came out so far)  
most played card games or pool  
you'd be lucky to find yourself in a bar once the storms started  
and such a place was where Cain happened to find himself that acidicly dreary day in late October.  
He ordered another of whatever swill was on tap that month...better not to ask. didn't matter anyway. after a few shots of vodka the taste didn't much bother him. not much bothered him anymore, or so he kept telling himself.  
The Colteran music was coming out of the audio devices in a crackly hissy clickly  
sort of way. Cain had half a mind to hem & haw about this, punch the bartender or A/D device but fuck, even he had to admit their music wasn't all that bad.  
Abel had told him about something called "plastic rain" on Earth. Acid rain didn't sound so bad compared to that. At least Mars hadn't yet fucked up its local flora & fauna so catastrophically...what flora & fauna was there to fuck up, anyway, except themselves, and they lived in a perpetual state of fuck'd-up'd-ness.


End file.
